


Summer skies

by azure_lemon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Human, Doctor Adam Milligan, Letters, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, soldier michael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:22:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29841462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azure_lemon/pseuds/azure_lemon
Summary: June 1944, Adam as the doctor in the hospital in Normandy and Michael as the wounded soldier. Both of them know how difficult the life is, how risky their relationship and that Michael may not come back from trenches, but this doesn't stop them from counting on the happy ending.
Relationships: Michael/Adam Milligan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Summer skies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Susanoosama01](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Susanoosama01/gifts).



> It looks like I’m not done with Midam yet. Here it is, one more one-shot. After the LMW, I'm not letting myself carried away with another multi-chaptered fic :)  
> Susanoosama01, it’s a gift for you, because you truly deserve it for all your support. I hope you’ll carry on with your own works, but no pressure.  
> This is a historical AU and I did my research to provide the reasonable background, but it still focuses mostly on the Midam relationship. If any of you readers caught any historical inaccuracies, please let me know.

The smell is nauseating. Adam thought that by this time he would have gotten used to it, but apparently this would be too easy and there’s nothing easy about the situation he got stuck into. He desperately tries to focus and get hold on his trembling hands. He barely managed to graduate before the war broke out, didn’t even get a chance to practice as the civilian doctor. He knew it was only the matter of time his country will remind himself about him and ask for his service. He would have volunteered anyway, but he vastly prefers to save lives than take them, so he’s glad he can work as the doctor.

Being a little boy he wondered how Europe looks like and now when he’s finally there, it feels like being stuck in the middle of the hell. He’s a tough one, though and he’s not giving up, even if no amount of training could have prepared him for those.

 _No one has it easy here, Adam,_ he mutters to himself, bandaging another soldier. _You chose this fate yourself, so don’t complain now,_ he thinks, gritting his teeth and keeping his mind on the almost mechanical moves. He has never been the most emotional one, which is the blessing in these surroundings. The weaker of heart wouldn’t stomach it for long.

It’s not the art of medicine he’s been taught, but it’s the one that’s needed now the most, in these desperate times. He won’t be holding patient’s hand, but he’ll hopefully manage to provide as many men with the medical help as he can.

No matter how many doctors, nurses and other staff is there, they’re still short-handed. The hospital is overflowing and he knows it’s only the beginning.

Adam’s father, John Winchester, had been a soldier in the Great War’s trenches. He came back home telling the great tale of bravery and loyalty, but from the bits and pieces Adam managed to reconstruct it wasn’t such a pretty picture at all. The war had changed his father for good, not in the good way, which makes Adam wonder whether he, Sam and Dean would share the same fate. He still vividly remember father drinking too much whiskey, his sudden attacks of ire, his military habits.

Still, not contributing to the war is beyond Adam’s imagination. He might be a bit of cynic, but he’s American to the core. He’s young, rather strong, fit, in his prime and has useful skills. He’s a perfect candidate to be sent overseas and here he is, in Normandy.

There’s something about Captain Milton, which catches his attention from the start. After the shifts Adam is so exhausted he barely remembers his own name, but he still keeps spending unreasonable amount of time by the soldier’s bed. Captain Michael Milton got wounded while the D-Day, but with the adequate care he should be right as rain soon. Adam tries to convince himself that he’s just performing his duties, maybe he’s just overly diligent, but he can’t keep lying to himself about that, especially when it turns out that Captain Milton-Michael- is enjoying the young doctor’s company more than it’s appropriate as well. They argue a lot, as Michael isn’t the easiest patient, but in the end they can’t stay mad at one another for long.

Michael makes the recovery and wastes no time leaving the hospital, making Adam, though surrounded by the hundreds of people, terribly lonely.

‘’Write to me, will you?’’ He asks.

‘’I will,’’ the brunette promises. When he goes, he’s not turning back. It would have made the separation only more difficult.

***

_Adam,_

_no matter how leaving you pains me, I’m where I’m supposed to be- with my people. I couldn’t have asked for the better soldiers. We’re pushing our way through France, where we’re welcomed as the liberators. I’m just glad to be of service. The inhabitants of this land have been waiting so long for the occupation to end. It’s truly tragic to see this beautiful country so ruined. We’re battling Germans all the time, but so far my company hasn’t lost many people. I mourn every loss, but this doesn’t stop me from fighting back with the double force._

_How are you faring, Adam?_

_Yours,_

_Michael._

_Adam,_

_during yesterday’s attack I got lightly wounded. Please don’t be worried about me, I’m mostly fine and I’ll be back in service in no time. Just letting you know. I wish you were here. You would have managed to patch me up much better than these doctors had. Anyway, I can’t lose time in bed when my company needs me. The most important point is, we’re moving forward, pushing the Germans to their own land. It feels like victory, no matter how many lives it will take._

_Take care, my dearest friend._

_Yours, always,_

_Michael._

_Michael,_

_lightly wounded? If you would have been lightly wounded nobody would have needed to patch you up. How dare you not write more about the nature of your injuries. At least you’re well enough to write, which makes me more consoled about your wellbeing, but not less annoyed with your secrecy. Please be careful the next time. I can’t bear the thought about losing you._

_On my side, everything is as it used to be. None of the soldiers I happen to tend is as insufferable as you. There’re never enough people for this kind of job, but I’m doing my best so I can look myself in the mirror, so I can look you in the eyes once we meet again, that I managed to save as many of your brothers in arms as I could. Not everybody could be saved, but I think you know this as much as I do._

_Thankfully, the news about the imminent end of war in Europe give us all strength. Congratulations on your success. Get better soon, our country needs you. I need you._

_Yours,_

_Adam._

Adam knows that how he feels is risky. If they got caught, he would be jailed and Michael would probably face a martial court.

The memory of what happened to his oldest brother and his lover is still very fresh in his memory. He knows his life is on the line, that he can lose everything, that everybody can turn away from him. He thinks of Sam, what would he do if his second brother would end up just like Dean. Adam has never been close to either of them, but there’re still his brothers and he loves them.

If he would have been more decent he would have cut all the ties to Michael, but he can’t. Michael is too dear to his heart to let him go, even for Sam’s sake. Besides, he’s certain that mum would tell him to follow his heart and don’t be afraid of who he is. Because of the omnipresent censorship he can’t tell her about Michael no matter how much he yearns to. He would like to write about so many things, but the pressure to keep his head high and be optimistic is too overwhelming. Besides, he would hate to upset her, but on the other hand he’s sure she would understand, she would relate, being a nurse in the lazaret during the Great War. Even if he assures her in his letters that everything is fine and he’s faring well, which isn’t really a lie, he suspects she knows the truth.

He would have gone through all this ordeal one more time, to serve his country, to help the people. This had been his primary aim and he doubts there’s a better opportunity to do so. He’s in the middle of destruction and chaos, but at least he can make a difference. Every life he manages to save is a miracle, but in the end of the day Adam doesn’t feel like a hero, rather like an exhausted, sleep-deprived, depressed doctor, who dreams about the peace, which hopefully is nearing thanks to the soldiers like Michael.

Michael, his Michael, the only light spot in all this darkness around. The mere thought Michael can be shot or what’s worse, die by some gruesome death, makes him shiver internally. Michael is risking so much and there’s no lull, not really, for the soldier in the trenches, even if he’s temporarily on the home front. Neither him nor Michael can write openly, but they still understand what they wish to tell each other.

Adam had seen his fair share of crippled soldiers, of the man suffering from the combat fatigue. He can only pray that Michael would come back to him unharmed, even if he’s pretty sure nothing will be like before once they’ll come home, to America.

He tries not to be overly hopeful, but it’s so hard not to plan their future together. Yes, they will have to be very cautious, but they would certainly manage.

_Adam,_

_I knew you’ll be worried, but I couldn’t keep such an information away from you. Don’t worry, I’m a resilient one and already fine and back on the front. This isn’t a good time for being sorry for myself, especially with me being lucky enough to be still alive and relatively well._

_A friend of mine didn’t have so much luck. He had been shot yesterday, but there’s some consolation he had at least a quick death. Almost every day as the officer I have to write letters to the families. In such a moments I’m happy that I won’t leave a grieving wife and small children in case I would also be the one to sacrifice my life on the country’s altar._

_Don’t fret about it, though, as I swear to you, I’ll end this war in Berlin. Nothing scares me anymore, knowing that every American citizen is supporting our case. It won’t take long, to hear the joyful news. Every fallen companion will be avenged, the justice will be served, for every tear, for every drop of blood. I have this odd hunch I’ll be all right. I’ve got someone to come back to, after all._

_Yours, Michael._

_Adam,_

_we did it. I’m on the German land. It’s a rather pitiful sight to see the proud nation suddenly so broken. Pride always come before fall and the fall is the matter of weeks._

_Adam, my friend, be strong for me. We’ve come so far, the worst is over. I’m considering staying in the army once the war ends, but I won’t do anything without asking you first. A part of me longs for the domestic life in some quiet town, in the house with picket-fence. I hope you won’t think any lesser of me because of that._

_Yours,_

_Michael._

_Michael,_

_I wouldn’t think any lesser of you no matter of what your plans are. I will support every decision you make. I’m certain the army would be proud to have a man like you in their service. I’m bearing your words in mind, I’m working as hard as I can and the news of our imminent success make me hopeful and give me new strength. I won’t stay idle when you’re risking your life in every minute. Please be careful and don’t underestimate your enemy._

_Yours, level-headed as always (that’s why I’m a physician),_

_Adam._

_Adam,_

_I’m not telling you the news, because at the moment you’ll have received this letter you’ll know them as well as I do, but I can’t stop repeating this one word. Victory. Oh, sweet victory, after all these years. I know there’s still a raging war on the other side of the globe, I know our country is not yet free of shedding blood of American boys, but I can’t help being elated. Adam, my dearest friend, we did it. Europe is free. We’ll see home again, we’ll come back as victors. There’s the dawn to even the darkest night. I wouldn’t have done it without your comforting words, which gave me a will to live and fight._

_We wouldn’t have managed to survive all these long months in trenches without medical stuff. You’re the true heroes here, I hope the society and history will acknowledge that. Rejoice with me, my friend, this is a historical day. A part of me expects to wake up tomorrow only to realize it was a feverish dream of the fatigued mind, too beautiful to be real, but the evidence is insurmountable._

_Oh, Adam, it’s over now. All will be fine._

_A civilian life sounds more and more appealing to me._

_Yours,_

_Michael._

***

One year and the half, but he’s back home, to Windom. The dream came true, the war is over, he’s safe and ready to open his own practice, even if treating the civilians would undoubtedly feel strange considering his experiences. He’s pretty sure he had aged more than the calendar would suggest, but it’s all right. He survived the war relatively unscratched.

He didn’t notify anyone about his arrival, keeping it a surprise. Walking down the old alley in the shade of the trees he remembers from his childhood is weirdly refreshing and watching kids playing down the street makes him feel as if he was their age as well. It’s so peaceful as the war didn’t happen, but he knows it’s just an illusion. There’s no single family that has been spared, every single person had suffered the consequences of the fight, one way or another, but they’ll all do their best to carry on, as otherwise all this effort will be in vain.

Michael didn’t write to him, even if Adam sent him a couple of letters. After the victory, he must have forgotten about Adam for some reason. The doctor had never been so irritated and disappointed. He had thought there’s been something between him and his soldier, something real, something worth all this conspiracy, but apparently it was easy for Michael to discard him, as if nothing happened.

It doesn’t matter anyway. His mother sees him coming by the window and runs to greet him, pulling him into the embrace as if he was a little boy and for a moment he feels like that. He wants to tell her everything, but hard to find the words.

‘’Mum,’’ he says, almost crying with relief. ‘’So much has happened. I’ll tell you everything.’’

‘’I think I know a lot already,’’ Kate replies with a soft smile. ‘’Have I mentioned we’ve got a visitor waiting inside?’’

In the living room, on the couch, sits Michael.

‘’Hi, Adam,’’ he greets the blond man, so much warmth in his brown eyes. ‘’It’s been a long way, but it’s over. Now we’re home, together at last, if you’ll still have me.’’

‘’You idiot!’’ Adam snaps. ‘’How dare you not write back. You’re lucky I love you so much.’’

Michael pulls him close.

‘’I couldn’t have ruined the surprise.’’

Adam shakes his head in amusement.

‘’I’ll consider forgiving you for that.’’

‘’Please?’’ Michael asks with a half-smile.

The doctor laughs.

‘’I’ve been waiting so long. I won’t stand another minute.’’

It’s a true victory.


End file.
